


Jellyfish

by bleepbloopbee



Series: fizzy citrus and smokey fire [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepbloopbee/pseuds/bleepbloopbee
Summary: For a first date, Hank takes Connor to the aquarium.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: fizzy citrus and smokey fire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268549
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the #AITA fic earlier this week and it sparked some creativity for this 'verse!!! So enjoy another fluffy ficlet, it's first dates yall it's gonna be cuuute :)

Hank knows he picked the right place when he watches Connor’s face light up as they pull into the parking lot. 

Last week, he had asked Connor out for their first date. He had waited a bit since their first kiss-- Connor was in the midst of healing after his kidnapping. His left arm was going to be in a cast for at least another month, and that didn’t include the psychological trauma. That would take much longer, but Connor was starting to get better. 

The first few weeks had been rough. Connor hadn’t been cleared to go back to work. The Omega is the textbook definition of a workaholic, so spending time at home had been rough on him. Hank had come over often, even spending the night a few times. They were taking things slow, since they  _ did  _ kiss after quite a traumatizing time. Hank had been thrilled when he saw Connor walk into the bullpen on the morning of his first day back. He couldn’t wait any longer. By lunch, he had asked Connor for a first date. 

Connor had poked and prodded him for information on where they were going, but Hank kept it a secret.  _ Wait until Saturday _ , he had promised. Even through Connor begging him, using Omega-puppy-dog eyes from across their desks. 

He knows he picked the right place. 

“The aquarium?” Connor asks, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Yeah, I know you like fish,” Hank replies as he turns the engine off. 

Connor reaches across the center console, curling his fingers around Hank’s wrist. The bulky cast prevents him from holding hands, so curling his fingers around Hank’s arm is the next best thing. 

“Thank you,” Connor whispers.

Hank smiles.

The crackling carbonation of Connor’s scent fills the car. It bursts in the air, each invisible bubble bringing forth peach and citrus.

He’ll never get tired of that scent. 

They hold hands as they wander through the exhibits. Hank keeps a hold on Connor’s right, so they can fully lace their fingers together. 

As they walk through the jellyfish exhibit, Connor points out species he knows. 

Hank is trying his best to listen, but he’s distracted. 

The jellyfish tanks are dimly lit, throwing watery blue light over the room. It casts Connor’s face in a pale blue, complimenting his splattering of moles across his pale skin. 

It’s only the first date, but Hank’s already smitten. It has been so, so,  _ so  _ long since he felt this way. Nervousness sits heavy in his stomach, but it’s the good kind. The kind that so closely resembles excitement that it’s hard to decipher which is which. But it’s the good kind, he swears. 

“Are you listening?” Connor asks, drawing Hank back to reality. 

They’ve stopped in front of a cylindrical tank. Little wispy pink jellyfish hover in the water, tendrils flowing with the current of the tank. 

Hank takes too long to respond.

Connor, instead of being annoyed, laughs softly. 

“What?” Hank grumbles. 

“You’re staring at me,” Connor says. He shifts his weight, bumping his shoulder against Hank’s. 

“Sorry…” Hank trails off. He’s not sorry. 

“What are you thinking about?” Connor asks. 

“You,” Hank admits. “The fish. The aquarium.”

Connor’s head tilts. He always does that-- tilts his head to the side like a confused dog. 

“I haven’t been here in years,” Hank says. There’s more to that statement, but they both know. He hasn’t been here since he took Cole here all those years ago.

“We can leave,” Connor offers.

“Nah, I brought you here.” Hank shakes his head. “It was my decision.”

Connor’s brows furrow. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind.”

Hank shakes his head again. He squeezes Connor’s hand. 

“I’m fine,” he says. “I’m… I’m doing my best.”

Connor nods. He understands. He’s been having nightmares lately-- vague ones full of flickering images of blood and fists, the pain of splitting skin and broken bones. The ache sits heavy in his chest. 

Both of them…

Both of them have baggage. Things to work through. 

But the pain lessens each day. Atom by atom. 

The weight gets easier to carry when you have someone helping you stay upright.

He smiles gently, leaning his head against Hank’s shoulder as he turns his eyes back towards the jellyfish.

“I ruined the mood, huh?” Hank mumbles.

“Not at all,” Connor says without hesitation. “We’re too old for rose-colored glasses.”

It makes Hank snort. He squeezes Connor’s hand once more.

“Not too jaded, I hope.”

“Not at all,” Connor repeats quietly. 

A few moments pass. 

The jellyfish are truly beautiful. Hank doesn’t know the species they’re looking at. But they’re beautiful-- they glow under the blacklight that stands above the tank. One starts to move, expanding and contracting to push through the water. It comes up to the edge of the tank, tendrils fluttering as if it’s showing off to them. 

“Do you know what this one is?” Hank asks, gesturing to the tank in front of them. 

Connor thinks for a moment. He doesn’t, but there’s a placard next to the tank. He starts to read that instead, verbatim. It makes Hank laugh, but he listens without calling him out on it. Very quickly though, he finds himself zoning out again. 

Connor’s head is still tucked into his shoulder. His fizzy peach lemonade scent envelopes him. Without either of them realizing, their scents mix. 

Hank doesn’t notice, but he’s enraptured by the Omega.  _ His  _ Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep writing this lil ficlets and expanding this 'verse? If you want to see anything, or inspire some longer fic, you can hit me up in the comments or on my [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/bailey8GM). Have a lovely day yall <3<3


End file.
